Network policy enforcement is commonly applied to nodes in a network. For example, network policy enforcement may be applied at an input/output (I/O) interface for example to: control anode's ability to access other nodes, control a node's scope of privileges, prevent denial of service attacks and to enforce firewall policies. An appropriate policy may be selected based on the identification (ID) or lack thereof of a node or a user.